All the Neighbors Might Think
by Marple-Juice
Summary: Traduction. Ce n'est pas comme si Dean avait besoin de compagnie la veille de Noël. Future!Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** All The Neighbors Might Think

**Auteur :** Murron

**Fandom :** Supernatural

**Pairing :** Dean/Castiel

**Rating :** NC-17

**Disclaimer :** Écrit pour le divertissement, pas pour le profit.

**Décompte de mots :** 4.775 – histoire originale.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Tous mes remerciements à auburnnothenna pour la relecture !

Écrit pour eretria comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Elle voulait une fic inspirée par _Baby it's cold outside_, donc voici le résultat :)

**Résumé :** Ce n'est pas comme si Dean avait besoin de compagnie la veille de Noël. Future!Fic

**Titre traduit :** Tout ce que les voisins pourraient penser

**Traductrice :** Marple-Juice

**Note de la traductrice :** Merci de votre patience J'ai été pas mal prise avec les *choses de la vraie vie*. Et j'avais besoin de faire un break, suite à une désastreuse collaboration qui avait un peu entamé mon moral et ma motivation.

C'est un peu pour ça qu'en fin d'année dernière, j'avais décidé de varier un peu mes activités en participant au Dean/Cas Big Bang en offrant aux auteurs qui en feraient la demande de réaliser leurs pdfs (j'en avais eu 4), ce que j'ai aussi renouvelé cette année (7).

Grâce à un de mes 'patrons' du DCBB de l'année dernière, j'ai eu l'opportunité de proposer mon aide en tant que pdf maker au Derek/Stiles Big Bang qui arrive bientôt (4 sur le feu~) et, par la force des choses et pour mon plus grand plaisir, je suis aussi en tant qu'artiste (de secours, mais c'est pas grave) pour l'une de mes commanditaires. Je compte bien à ce que cette expérience me permette d'exorciser ma terrible collaboration précédente.

D'un autre côté, question 'vraie vie', je suis des études de graphisme et maquettisme par correspondance dans deux écoles différentes – parce que j'ai été refusée dans un établissement qui fait une formation en un an sur les métiers du livre alors que j'avais toutes mes chances et des recommandations parce que je suis 'trop qualifiée'. Triste vérité.

J'ai aussi créé un tumblr (marple-juice . tumblr. com) lorsque le premier pdf du DCBB de cette année est sorti je le trouve un peu plus modulable que livejournal et j'ai trouvé un 'skin' qui me permet d'avoir ma barre de navigation verticale sur le côté, donc c'est plus clair. Je l'ai commencé il y a peu de temps pour annoncer les sorties pdf et 'promouvoir' un peu cette activité et mes traductions.

Après ce '36-15 MyLife', je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Notes culturelles :<strong>

+ Carbondale : Ville du Colorado.

+ Black Label est une marque de Whiskey détenue par l'entreprise Jonnie Walker. Il s'agit d'un mélange de 40 whiskeys différents qui ont au moins douze ans d'âge.

+ Le Mont Sopris est haut de 3952 mètres et surplombe Carbondale.

+ Four Elms : Quatre Ormes.

+ Andhaka : démon maléfique dans la mythologie Hindoue.

+ Les cauchemars sont des créatures parmi lesquelles on compte le Mara scandinave, ou encore l'incube.

+ Lait de poule : boisson traditionnelle de Noël composée de lait, de sucre, de crème et d'œuf fouettés. On peut ajouter de la liqueur.

+ Patti Smith est une chanteuse née en 1946. Elle est considérée comme l'un des piliers fondateur du mouvement punk.

+ Le Jugement Dernier (1991) est le second film de la série Terminator.

* * *

><p>1<p>

À une quinzaine de kilomètres de Carbondale, la rivière Roaring Fork s'écoulait à plein débit, son lit tapissé de roches. Dean traversa le pont à bord de l'Impala jusqu'à l'autre bout de la rivière et conduisit jusqu'à Stonefly Drive. La neige sur la route était compacte et difficile, l'Impala était cahotée par les traces de roues laissées par la déneigeuse de Burt. Nous étions le 24 décembre et là-haut, le ciel était d'un bleu vibrant, sans aucun nuage.

Dean avait augmenté la ventilation pour éviter que le pare-brise n'ait de la buée et avec le chauffage allumé, il faisait une chaleur à crever dans la voiture. Deux sacs de courses avaient fait le voyage avec lui sur la banquette arrière et il n'avait cessé d'écouter Zeppelin I, repassant la cassette encore et encore.

La route serpentait doucement vers le haut jusqu'à une jonction. Dean quitta la route, remarqua que Burt avait dégagé le cul-de-sac et se fit la note mentale de laisser à son voisin une bouteille de Black Label.

Après un autre virage dans l'allée, Dean vit le vieux ranch, les pins à pinions lourds de neige, et le mont Sopris au loin.

: : :

Dean avait gagné la maison à une partie de poker et au tout début, il n'avait su trop quoi en faire. Sam et lui avaient visité l'endroit une fois, passé la nuit dans le salon rempli de courants d'air, et avaient décidé de la garder pendant quelques temps. C'était il y a quatre ans.

Four Elms avait été autrefois une ferme de moutons mais au moment où Dean en avait pris possession, l'endroit avait été inhabité depuis des années. Niché dans l'ombre des rocheuses du Colorado, le ranch a toujours été un lieu isolé et difficile d'accès. Peu de gens savaient qu'il existait et cela arrangeait Dean et Sam. Ils étaient en bon termes avec leur seul voisin depuis qu'ils s'étaient aussi occupés d'une meute de coyotes démoniaques sur le terrain de Burt.

Ils venaient ici de temps en temps, s'attardant dans la cambrousse du Colorado lorsque le FBI ou d'autres chasseurs voulaient leur faire la peau. Lorsque Dean s'était battu avec l'Andhaka et avait échappé de justesse à la paralysie parce que Cas l'avait soigné, lui et Sam s'étaient pris des vacances et avaient passé l'été à remettre en état cet endroit. Ils avaient fait de nouveaux volets pour les fenêtres, réparé le chauffe-eau, et passé leurs après-midi à pêcher la truite. Au fil des années, ils avaient constitué une bibliothèque décente qui comprenait aussi bien des livres sur l'exorcisme que la collection complète des Star Wars de Sam. Ils approvisionnaient leur garde-manger à la Bobby, faisant des réserves de boîtes de conserve en quantités dignes des abris antiatomiques.

Ce n'était pas leur chez-eux du moins ils ne l'avaient jamais nommé ainsi. Dean s'était surpris à penser à la maison lors de leurs pérégrinations sans fin, et savoir qu'ils avaient un endroit à eux avait apaisé son esprit.

: : :

Dean abandonna ses bottes sous le porche et traîna les courses à l'intérieur. Il laissa tomber lourdement les sacs sur l'îlot de la cuisine et son téléphone se mit à sonner, montrant le numéro de Sam sur l'écran des appels entrants.

Ils s'étaient séparés une semaine plus tôt lorsque Rufus avait demandé à Dean de l'aider à nettoyer un nid de cauchemars. Sam avait encore du boulot à Phoenix. Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver ici pour passer Noël dans le ranch et lever le pied pendant quelques jours.

« Hé, » dit Sam. « Tu es déjà arrivé ? »

« Je viens juste de me poser, » répondit Dean, tournant le robinet et voyant que l'eau coulait. Les canalisations n'avaient donc pas gelé.

« Le temps est si mauvais que ça ? » Demanda Sam.

« Nah, ça va. Quand est-ce que tu arrives ? »

Le silence à l'autre bout du fil fit immédiatement comprendre à Dean que quelque chose n'allait pas. « C'est pour ça que j'appelle, vieux, » dit Sam, l'air attristé. « Je n'arriverai pas aujourd'hui je suis toujours pris par l'affaire. »

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Dean. « Tu veux que je vienne ? »

« Non, c'est bon. On doit juste faire encore un peu le ménage. On devrait avoir terminé demain. »

'Nous' incluait Sam et sa chasseuse-en-formation, Alice. C'était l'une des recrues de Rufus l'une des rares que Dean estimait être faite pour ça. Cela rendait toujours Dean perplexe que Rufus ait pris des élèves, mais après la Guerre des Alpha, leurs rangs s'étaient clairsemés et Rufus avait pris les choses en main. Il avait entraîné pas moins de quatre chasseurs potentiels en même temps et ils n'étaient pas faits du même moule.

Sam et Dean avaient parfois aidé les nouveaux et Alice avait demandé à Sam d'être son professeur. Ils faisaient une bonne paire. Alice était vive et apprenait vite, Sam était un bon professeur. Cela ne le dérangeait pas que ses matières soient la démonologie et la décapitation.

« Comment elle se débrouille ? » S'enquit Dean.

« Bien, » dit Sam. « Elle a un peu le sang chaud. Un peu comme toi. »

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. » Il coinça son téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille avant de commencer à déballer les courses d'une main.

« Ça va aller ? » Demanda Sam et Dean perçut la note inquiète dans sa voix. « Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir arriver à temps pour Noël. »

« Ouais, je pleurerai sur mon lait de poule, » lança malicieusement Dean.

« Mets du Patti Smith si tu te sens seul. »

« Et pas qu'un peu ! »

Retirant son téléphone de son oreille gauche pour son oreille droite, Dean ouvrit les placards et commença à y fourrer la nourriture.

« Tu voudras que j'apporte quelque chose ? » Demanda Sam. « Du pain ? De la bibine ? »

« Le magasin était en rupture de guimauves, » dit Dean en tapant sur un sac de pâtes jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre entre les conserves de tomates. « Sinon, on a tout ce qu'il faut. »

« Tu as assez de bougies ? » Demanda Sam et la main de Dean s'immobilisa.

« Oui, » dit Dean en fermant doucement les portes du placard. « Il en faut plus chaque année. »

« Oui, » dit Sam avant de se faire silencieux.

L'espace d'un instant, Dean se tint dans la lumière blanche provenant de la fenêtre et ressentit le vide autour de lui dans la demeure. Son regard s'attarda sur les sacs de courses qui n'étaient pas encore défaits et la déception se contracta dans son ventre.

« Je peux passer des coups de fil, » dit Sam, qui était connecté de façon assez flippante avec les humeurs de Dean. « Pour voir s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui peut me remplacer. »

« Ne fais pas l'idiot, » dit Dean d'un ton sec et il se sentit en colère contre lui-même. « Finis le travail. »

Il entendait pratiquement le cerveau de Sam s'inquiéter, s'inquiéter, se faire du mouron, mais en fin de compte, Sam était bien trop professionnel. Tous deux l'étaient.

« D'accord, » dit Sam. « Je serai là demain. Lundi dernier carat. »

Après avoir raccroché, Dean déroula la liste de ses contacts, cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait passer le temps avec lui. Enfin, il appela Bobby et lui demanda ce qu'il avait prévu pour Noël. Deux minutes plus tard, Dean raccrocha une fois de plus, ses oreilles sonnant à cause du coup de gueule qu'avait poussé Bobby sur Toys'R'Us qui avait inventé Noël. Dean mit le téléphone dans sa poche et se prépara pour un dîner réchauffé au micro-ondes et une nuit calme.

* * *

><p>À la semaine prochaine pour la suite !<p>

Marple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** All The Neighbors Might Think

**Auteur :** Murron

**Fandom :** Supernatural

**Pairing :** Dean/Castiel

**Rating :** NC-17

**Disclaimer :** Écrit pour le divertissement, pas pour le profit.

**Décompte de mots :** 4.775 – histoire originale.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Tous mes remerciements à auburnnothenna pour la relecture !

Écrit pour eretria comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Elle voulait une fic inspirée par _Baby it's cold outside_, donc voici le résultat :)

**Résumé :** Ce n'est pas comme si Dean avait besoin de compagnie la veille de Noël. Future!Fic

**Titre traduit :** Tout ce que les voisins pourraient penser

**Traductrice :** Marple-Juice

* * *

><p><strong>! Attention, le Rating de cette fiction est M !<strong>

**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

><p>Notes culturelles :<p>

+ Le Jugement Dernier (1991) est le second film de la série Terminator.

+ Les S'mores sont faits de marshmallow grillés et d'un carré de chocolat mis entre deux biscuits, généralement des Grahams. Il est aussi possible d'en faire avec des biscuits Lu et des marshmallows passés aux micro-ondes ou de la pâte de marshmallow. Le jour du S'mores est le 17 août.

+ _Good Times Bad Times_ est une chanson de Led Zeppelin.

+ Le Kladdkaka (ou 'chocolate mud cake') est une sorte de gâteau suédois qui a la même consistance qu'un brownie, mais dont le centre est fondant.

* * *

><p>2<p>

Un an plus tôt, lorsque Gwen avait eu besoin d'un endroit à squatter, Dean avait déplié le clic-clac dans le salon. Les charnières s'étaient coincées et ils n'avaient jamais réussi à replier le matelas depuis.

Alors que, dehors, le jour déclinait doucement, Dean s'était vautré dans le sofa et tenait tendrement un bol de macaronis au fromage. Il avait allumé la télé et avait enduré un certain nombre de films de Noël jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un marathon de Terminator. Il avait bien entamé le Jugement Dernier lorsque la télé grésilla et qu'une rafale de vent se mit à souffler dans toute la pièce.

Dean tendit le cou et trouva Cas debout derrière le canapé, un sourcil relevé face à la télévision. Ses cheveux avaient l'air d'avoir été coiffés pour une fois et sa cravate était en place et nouée correctement. Il devait sans doute revenir d'une réunion où il avait bassiné les autres anges sur de nouvelles lois pour les interactions ange-humain. Cas avait dit à Dean qu'il détestait l'administration céleste il préférait se battre dans les tranchées. Avec Raphaël parti et Dieu toujours aux abonnés absents, une grande partie de la gestion du Paradis était retombée sur Cas et les renégats qui s'étaient battus lors de la Première Rébellion.

Au tout début, Cas avait l'habitude de se dérober discrètement hors des saintes séances plénières pour jouer aux fléchettes avec Sam et Dean. Ou sauver leurs fesses. Ou demander s'il fallait botter le cul de quelque chose.

Des fois, Cas les avait aussi envoyés en missions, alors lorsqu'il apparut derrière le canapé avec son air sérieux, Dean s'attendit à ce qu'il déclare l'état d'urgence. Parce que Raphaël était de retour. Ou que les Zombies marchaient sur terre. Ou parce que Dan Brown publiait un autre livre.

Au lieu de tout cela, Cas leva un sac de petites guimauves.

« Cas, » dit Dean lentement. « Ne dis rien. Tu m'apportes de très heureuses nouvelles et des s'mores. »

Cas fit la grimace, il savait à la perfection donner des regards qui voulaient dire 'va te faire voir'. « Sam m'a demandé de te donner ça. »

« Tu aurais pu y ajouter de la pizza. »

Cas roula des yeux, sa bouche se pinçant en ce petit sourire dont il avait le secret et Dean sourit de toutes ses dents. Il aimait l'expressivité qu'arborait Cas à présent. Dean pouvait lire son visage si facilement, les rides qui se plissaient, le tressaillement d'un sourcil lorsque les gens tapaient sur les nerfs de Cas.

« Je suis heureux de te voir, Dean, » dit Cas. Il jeta les guimauves sur la poitrine de Dean et Dean les attrapa bizarrement, agrippant le bol de macaronis. « Cas, attends. »

Au fil des années, Dean avait appris à lire les signes. Il sentait Cas faire appel à sa grâce alors qu'il se préparait à partir. Cas hésita.

« Tu comptes te barrer ? » Demanda Dean. Derrière lui, des voitures explosaient sur l'écran de la télévision. Le regard de Cas passait successivement de Dean à la télévision.

« J'ai dit que je reviendrais… » Commença Cas mais il ne semblait pas très impatient à mettre la machine en marche.

« Allez, reste pour une bière, » insista Dean. « On ne t'a pas vu depuis une éternité. » Cinq semaines et quatre jours. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait compté.

Dean voyait que Cas y réfléchissait et il se prépara à lancer une liste de raisons pour lesquelles Cas devrait rester mais finalement, Cas soupira et dit, « Très bien. Mais juste pour une. »

: : :

Le soleil s'était déjà couché lorsque Dean s'affairait à l'arrière de la maison pour prendre quelques bûches du tas de bois. La température avait encore baissé et son souffle se faisait blanc devant ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit la lumière de la lune scintillant sur les versants de la montagne.

Dean fredonna _Good Times Bad Times_ tout le temps qu'il mit à aller au tas de bois et à en revenir. Il avait laissé Cas à l'intérieur, lui demandant de préparer le chocolat chaud. Malgré les protestations de Cas qui devait retourner au Ciel, une bière en étaient devenues deux et après ça, Dean avait proposé qu'ils entament les guimauves. Dean savait qu'il tentait Cas avec les sucreries. Il se souvenait encore du soixantième anniversaire de Bobby et des yeux de Cas qui étaient devenus vitreux lorsqu'il avait pris sa première bouchée de Kladdkaka.

Lorsque Dean fit le tour de la maison et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, il entrevit les nuages qui barbouillaient le ciel nocturne. Il supposa qu'il se mettrait à neiger bientôt.

De retour à l'intérieur, Dean laissa les bûches dans l'entrée et entra dans la cuisine.

Cas se tenait devant la cheminée. Il avait retiré son trench-coat, mais il portait toujours sa veste. Le sac de guimauves attendait sur le comptoir, ainsi qu'une casserole vide. Cas tenait une boîte de cacao et une brique de lait et les fixait comme s'il s'attendait à ce que les ingrédients s'accouplent et fassent de petites tasses de boisson chaude. Il se tenait tellement immobile que Dean se demanda s'il respirait.

Le temps qu'il avait passé avec les Winchester avait un peu dilué l'étrangeté de Cas, mais parfois son côté étrange transparaissant et cela apaisait Dean. Il n'avait jamais fait l'erreur de vouloir que Cas devienne complètement humain. Il préférait que Cas soit aussi invulnérable que possible. Le souvenir de Cas après la défaite de Raphaël était encore trop présent dans sa mémoire.

Dean se souvenait encore de cette longue nuit où la lune s'était faite noire et où le pouvoir du Ciel s'était éteint comme la flamme d'une bougie. Raphaël avait mordu la poussière cette nuit et Cas avait failli mourir, lui aussi, tombant sur terre avec le dos en lambeaux et les jambes brisées. Dean avait veillé à son chevet, regardant le soleil du matin ramper dans la pièce et les blessures de Cas se refermant lentement alors que la grâce de l'ange revenait.

Dean n'avait jamais eu aussi peur depuis.

« Tu as des problèmes ? » Demanda Dean en prenant le lait des mains de Cas.

Cas fit claquer sa langue et commença à ouvrir la boîte de cacao. « Ça n'indiquait pas dans quelle mesure le réchaud doit être chaud. »

« Tu as des pouvoirs cosmiques qui sortent de ton cul mais tu ne peux pas réchauffer un litre de lait ? » Le taquina Dean en mettant la casserole sur le réchaud.

« Peut-être qu'il me faut un plus grand défi, » suggéra Cas et Dean gloussa.

« Va nous faire l'honneur d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée, alors, » dit Dean en versant le lait avant de chercher dans les tiroirs pour trouver un fouet. « Et retire cette veste. Tu me donnes l'impression d'être habillé trop légèrement. »

: : :

Dean avait ajouté les guimauves au chocolat avec une dose de whiskey et porta les deux tasses dans le salon. Il s'installa sur le clic-clac et Cas se joignit à lui, tous deux étirant leurs jambes sur le matelas déplié. Cas s'assit, dévêtu de sa veste, tenant sa tasse de chocolat chaud entre ses deux mains. Ils regardaient l'Étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack, un des fils préférés de Cas (des squelettes qui chantent. Allez comprendre).

Dean avait mis une couette sur ses jambes, mais avec le feu qui crépitait, l'air devenait trop chaud pour des couvertures. Même si la chaleur ne dérangeait pas Dean. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas senti réchauffé jusqu'aux os.

L'arôme du chocolat s'élevait de son mug et se mélangeait avec l'odeur que dégageaient les bûches de pin embrasées. Dean se sentait bien, savourant chaque petite chose de cet instant : le canapé pliant contre son dos, la lueur du feu mouvante sur le mur et le paisible son de la respiration de Cas près de lui. L'espace d'un instant, il eut tout simplement l'impression que tout était bien.

Dean vida son cacao et posa le mug sur le sol. Lorsqu'il se réinstalla, son regard se posa sur Cas. Dean imaginait à quoi aurait ressemblé cette soirée si Cas ne s'était pas montré : il aurait bu plus que de raison et aurait cuvé sur le canapé, avant de se réveiller tôt dans une salle glacée.

Au lieu de ça, Cas lui avait apporté de la guimauve.

Dean ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Il savait qu'il se ferait vieux prématurément – s'il arrivait jusqu'à cet âge – et le travail l'engourdissait, le remplissait d'une froideur dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser et de rêves qu'il préférerait oublier. Mais des fois, la vie équilibrait les choses. Des fois, il partageait un canapé miteux trouvé dans un magasin d'occasion avec Cas et ça faisait toute la différence.

Dean mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre, réfléchissant. Il remarqua la rougeur et la douceur sur le visage de Cas alors qu'il avait défait un peu sa cravate. Il semblait aussi détendu que Dean, enfoncé dans les coussins avec ses pieds enfoncés dans ses chaussettes croisés aux chevilles.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de Dean s'enroula autour de son cœur et se resserra, tirant lentement et lui coupant le souffle. Il regarda Cas lever sa tasse, en prendre une gorgée, et lécher le lait chocolaté sur ses lèvres.

D'après l'expérience de Dean, les gens entraient et sortaient de sa vie avant qu'il ait l'occasion de les connaître. Même avant qu'il ne veuille les connaître. Mais Cas avait été auprès de lui et à ses côtés pendant des années et Dean le regardait et il savait qu'il ne pouvait concevoir que Cas ne soit plus là. Il se demanda aussi ce que cela ferait, quel goût ça aurait, de lécher le chocolat sur la bouche de Cas.

Pourquoi ne devrait-il pas le découvrir ?

Dean se rendit compte que Cas était assis si près de lui qu'il serait facile de tendre la main et de le toucher, de passer sa main sous la manche de Cas, peut-être. La pensée semblait tellement sensée, Dean se sentit idiot de ne pas l'avoir fait avant.

Avant de pouvoir y réfléchir une fois de plus, Dean prit la télécommande et ferma la télévision. Lorsque Cas se tourna pour lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas, Dean se pencha et l'embrassa, juste une douce pression de sa bouche contre celle de Cas.

Il sentit Cas se raidir et la confiance qu'il avait eue s'envola. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, de la ligne qu'il venait tout juste de franchir, et ce n'était peut-être pas une grande surprise mais il avait l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.

Dean mit doucement fin au baiser et ouvrit les yeux. Cas le fixait, les yeux grands ouverts et sombres. Son visage était complètement inexpressif.

_Ben alors_, pensa Dean. Bon sang, il connaissait toutes les étapes. Ça ne devrait pas être difficile. Si c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Dean déglutit et retira la tasse des mains de Cas mais il ne put continuer. Son cœur battait la chamade contre sa poitrine, la panique se resserrant dans son ventre, brûlante. Il savait qu'il avait trempé un doigt de pied dans l'eau, mais il ne pouvait sauter ou reculer.

Puis Cas bougea, reprit le mug, le plaça sur le sol de son côté du sofa, et revint vers lui pour entourer le visage de Dean entre ses mains.

Leur second baiser fit tout aussi lent, Cas inclinant la tête et frottant son pouce le long de la mâchoire de Dean. Dean ouvrit la bouche et la langue de Cas caressa celle de Dean étonnamment vite. Dean gémit et emmêla ses mains dans les cheveux de Cas, les mettent en désordre. Ses doigts tremblèrent juste un peu lorsqu'il descendit les mains et défit la cravate de Cas.

« Tu pourrais rester cette nuit, » murmura Dean alors qu'il libérait la cravate du col de Cas.

« Il est déjà tard, » approuva Cas.

« Ce serait idiot de partir maintenant. »

« Oui. »

Tout en disant cela, Cas enroula son poing dans les cheveux de Dean et l'attira à lui pour un autre baiser. Dean ferma les yeux avec force. Il ne savait pas à quoi cela le mènerait il ne pensait pas qu'il ressentirait cela. Comme rentrer chez soi, comme plusieurs morceaux s'emboîtant à leur place. Il devrait arrêter, bien y réfléchir.

Mais un baiser fit place à un autre et Cas avait le goût de la guimauve et du whiskey et sa peau embaumait le feu de bois. Dean tira sur le col de Cas et pressa son nez contre la courbe du cou de Cas pour sentir son odeur autant que possible.

Lorsque Cas commença à tirer sur son sweat, Dean le fit passer par sa tête et ils s'activèrent à déboutonner la chemise de Cas ensemble. Dean étouffa un rire lorsque Cas se débattit pour se débarrasser rapidement de sa chemise afin de poser de nouveau les mains sur les épaules de Dean, ses bras, sa taille et sur tous les endroits qui étaient à sa portée.

Ils retombèrent sur le côté, Dean poussant Cas par l'épaule, Cas poussant sur sa paume, chacun d'eux luttant pour mener la danse jusqu'à ce que Cas ne retourne Dean sur le dos. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était allongé ainsi, peut-être était-ce à cause de la paume de Cas qui le caressait du ventre à la poitrine, mais Dean sentit ses doutes résonner dans le vide.

_Aucun retour en arrière après ça_, pensa-t-il et une petite partie de lui dit, _bien_.

« Dean, » dit Cas, sa voix fatiguée et rauque.

« Je suis là, » répondit Dean en faisant de son mieux pour s'enrouler autour de Cas, accrochant son pied derrière la cheville de Cas. Cas laissa Dean l'attirer à lui et pressa sa cuisse entre les jambes de Dean.

La couette était entremêlée entre eux et appuyait des plis entortillés sur l'entrejambe de Dean, le rendant dingue à cause du frottement. Il y avait trop de vêtements, trop de tissus entre eux. Il essaya de virer la couverture de là et gigota jusqu'au bout du lit, ses mains agrippant le bord du matelas déplié.

Cas appuya sur son côté et le cloua au lit, une main fermement serrée autour de l'épaule de Dean, l'autre refermée sur le poing de Dean. Il érafla les tendons du cou de Dean de ses dents et sa prise sur la main de Dean se fit plus forte.

Lorsque Dean gémit, Cas murmura, « Oui. »

Dean enfonça ses talons dans le sofa et sentit les vieux pieds en acier bouger. Cela lui importerait peu si le canapé s'effondrait sous eux. La pièce était étouffante tellement elle était chaude, la chaleur du feu irradiant sur les épaules de Dean. Cas passa sa main sur le bras de Dean et Dean sentit la pellicule de sueur qu'il y avait sur sa propre peau. Le souffle de Cas était foutrement chaud contre le côté de sa gorge aussi et lorsque Dean toucha la poitrine de Cas, la peau de Cas était tendue et brûlante sous ses doigts.

Dean glissa sa main autour du cou de Cas et le tira près de lui, fit courir sa langue sur les lèvres de Cas et lécha sa bouche. C'était amusant. Il n'avait jamais pensé à embrasser Cas, pas consciemment du moins. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Dean tendit la main vers sa braguette mais Cas agrippa sa main.

« Laisse-moi faire. »

« Oui, » dit Dean, « Oui, vas-y. »

Cas frotta son nez contre la joue de Dean, et Dean le sentit respirer longuement et avec hésitation. Il sentit les doigts de Cas parcourir un chemin le long de son ventre, poussant sous la ceinture de son jeans. Dean tâtonna pour déboutonner son pantalon et Cas glissa sa main dans son boxer, ses doigts se refermant autour de Dean.

La paume de Cas était trop sèche mais même la sensation rêche de sa peau calleuse était agréable. Dean sentit Cas se presser davantage contre lui, frottant son érection contre la cuisse de Dean alors qu'il commençait à le caresser.

Fermant à demi les yeux, Dean massa de son pouce la nuque de Cas et répéta, « Oui. Comme ça. »

« Lentement…, » dit Cas en serrant les dents.

« Oui. »

Ils y allèrent lentement, prenant encore plus de temps que Dean ne s'y attendait. Les muscles de son ventre se tendirent et tremblèrent avec la pression qui accompagnait le point où il était à deux doigts de venir et il retomba lorsque Cas éloigna sa main et ouvrit sa propre ceinture.

Tour à tour, ils se caressèrent, se touchèrent, s'embrassèrent, s'entremêlèrent jusqu'à ce que faire durer cela plus longtemps ne soit plus une option. Lorsque Cas commença à jurer comme un charretier, Dean mordit la courbe de la joue de Cas et se remit à l'œuvre, enroulant son poing et le faisant aller de haut en bas sur la longueur de Cas jusqu'à ce que Cas se raidisse et vienne dans sa main.

Dean utilisa le sperme visqueux de Cas pour se masturber, quelques difficiles caresses et il vint. Bon sang, est-ce qu'il avait déjà vécu quelque chose d'aussi _bon_ ?

Dean se laissa tomber sur son dos dans un gémissement, chaque centimètre de son corps vibrant de plaisir. Il s'étira, sentant chacun de ses muscles se détendre et se relaxer.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit Cas se replier sur lui-même, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. L'espace d'un instant, Dean fut confus plus il se rendit compte que de la vapeur s'échappait de Cas, une fine brume s'enroulant autour de sa peau rougissante. Il avait l'air de sortir tout juste d'une douche chaude.

« Merde, » souffla Dean, ses doigts brûlant de toucher l'épaule de Cas. La vapeur disparaissait déjà et cela ne devrait pas le fasciner à ce point, mais bon sang, Dean voulait embrasser la peau de Cas et réchauffer son visage contre sa poitrine.

« Je ne peux pas le contrôler, » murmura Cas, d'un air vraiment gêné. « Désolé. »

« Mais oui, » dit Dean. Il enroula un bras autour de Cas et l'attira à lui jusqu'à ce que Cas ait son visage contre le creux de son cou. Cas se détendit, glissa ses bras autour du dos de Dean et le serra contre lui.

« Tu es mieux qu'une bouillotte, » murmura Dean et il sentit Cas sourire contre sa peau.

* * *

><p>Rendez-vous le 24 décembre pour la partie 3 !<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** All The Neighbors Might Think

**Auteur :** Murron

**Fandom :** Supernatural

**Pairing :** Dean/Castiel

**Rating :** NC-17

**Disclaimer :** Écrit pour le divertissement, pas pour le profit.

**Décompte de mots :** 4.775 – histoire originale.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Tous mes remerciements à auburnnothenna pour la relecture !

Écrit pour eretria comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Elle voulait une fic inspirée par _Baby it's cold outside_, donc voici le résultat :)

**Résumé :** Ce n'est pas comme si Dean avait besoin de compagnie la veille de Noël. Future!Fic

**Titre traduit :** Tout ce que les voisins pourraient penser

**Traductrice :** Marple-Juice

* * *

><p>Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce *court* chapitre, et j'espère que vous passerez une agréable soirée en compagnie de ceux que vous aimez et appréciez.<p>

**! Attention, le Rating de cette fiction est M !**

* * *

><p>3<p>

Cette nuit, Dean attendit que minuit arrive, puis il emmena Cas dehors avec lui. La neige crissait sous leurs pieds et quelques flocons solitaires tombaient du ciel noir. Dean s'était vêtu plus chaudement, avec un sweat épais, une veste et avait même mis un bonnet en laine. Cas avait mis ses chaussures mais était sorti sans sa veste. Ils portaient une douzaine de bougies.

Dean les conduisit jusqu'à un ruisseau venant de la montagne, l'eau gargouillant entre des touffes d'herbe glacée. Une fois arrivés au bord du ruisseau, Dean et Cas commencèrent à planter leurs bougies dans la neige.

En Ukraine, quelques anciens allument des bougies pendant la plus longue nuit de l'année. Ils disent que pendant le solstice d'hiver, le voile entre les mondes est plus fin et que la lumière des bougies du monde des vivants brille jusque dans le monde des morts. En plaçant leurs bougies à une fenêtre ouverte, sur le pas d'une porte ou d'autres seuils, les gens espèrent que la flamme de la bougie pénètre les ténèbres et réchauffe les âmes de l'autre côté.

La coutume s'était très tôt répandue parmi les élèves de Rufus et Sam et Dean en avait pris l'habitude lorsqu'ils avaient célébré la nuit qui marquait le milieu de l'hiver avec la classe de 2015.

Le solstice avait généralement lieu entre le 21 et le 25 décembre, mais les Winchester allumaient toujours leurs bougies durant la nuit du 24. C'était pour eux une manière de marquer la fin de l'année.

Cas avait déjà participé au rituel et cette nuit, il alluma des bougies pour les siens, une pour Anna, pour Gabriel, Uriel et même pour Raphaël. Dean fit de même avec bougies qu'il avait mises pour ses parents, pour Ellen et Jo, pour Ash et pour tous les autres qui étaient partis.

Dean souffla sur son allumette pour l'éteindre et recula, baissant les yeux vers les petits points lumineux au sommet des larges bougies, leur rayonnement couleur miel diffus sur la neige. Cas resta près de lui à regarder et, après un moment, il plaça ses mains sur la cambrure du dos de Dean.

Dean savait que Sam alignerait des bougies devant une fenêtre à Phoenix et il espéra que son frère ait quelqu'un avec lui, lui aussi.

* * *

><p>Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le Nouvel An !<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** All The Neighbors Might Think

**Auteur :** Murron

**Fandom :** Supernatural

**Pairing :** Dean/Castiel

**Rating :** NC-17

**Disclaimer :** Écrit pour le divertissement, pas pour le profit.

**Décompte de mots :** 4.775 – histoire originale.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Tous mes remerciements à auburnnothenna pour la relecture !

Écrit pour eretria comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Elle voulait une fic inspirée par _Baby it's cold outside_, donc voici le résultat :)

**Résumé :** Ce n'est pas comme si Dean avait besoin de compagnie la veille de Noël. Future!Fic

**Titre traduit :** Tout ce que les voisins pourraient penser

**Traductrice :** Marple-Juice

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année, et pour mon planning pour la prochaine traduction, rendez-vous à la toute fin de ce chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes culturelles :<strong>

+ Le Mont Rushmore (Dakota du Sud) est une sculpture de 18 mètres taillée dans le roc. Elle représente quatre des présidents des États-Unis.

+ La Mort à Venise a été écrite par Thomas Mann en 1912. L'histoire se base sur la douleur d'un écrivain subjugué par la beauté d'un jeune garçon. Tandis qu'il est obsédé par le jeune homme, jamais il ne l'approche ni ne lui parle, et ne fait que le suivre discrètement. Le livre se termine par la peste qui ravage Venise, et l'écrivain en meurt.

* * *

><p>4<p>

Dean et Cas dormirent sur le canapé parce que mettre du chauffage dans l'une des chambres semblait être toute une histoire. Ils somnolèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais durant la nuit, Dean se mit sur l'un des côtés du clic-clac. Il se réveilla avec un bras pendant vers le sol et sa salive avait un goût amer.

Il se mit sur son coude, le dessus de lit tombant de son épaule, et il remarqua que quelque chose dans la maison avait changé. Puis il sentit l'odeur du café et son inquiétude disparut.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Dean retomba sur le dos et il se tourna pour regarder Cas, qui dormait avec le visage fourré contre le matelas.

Cas n'avait pas besoin de dormir mais il aimait ça. En fait, il ne dormait pas vraiment : il coupait tout. Ses yeux ne bougeaient pas sous ses paupières à cause des rêves, il ne se tournait pas dans son sommeil, il se pelotonnait dans une position et restait immobile.

C'était plutôt mignon, en fait. Avec la couverture enroulée autour de lui et ses cheveux qui formaient des mèches filles, Cas avait l'air, eh bien, tout doux.

Dean sourit, se glissa hors du lit/canapé et fit le tour de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, réunissant ses vêtements.

Quittant le salon tout aussi silencieusement, il traversa l'entrée à pas feutrés et grimaça à cause de l'air froid qui remplissait la maison. Il faisait beaucoup plus chaud sous la couverture.

Il trouva Sam dans la cuisine, appuyé contre le comptoir avec une tasse de café dans une main et un livre de poche dans l'autre. Dean n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Sam aimait prendre son petit-déjeuner debout.

Lorsque Dean entra, Sam leva les yeux de son livre et un large sourire se fit sur son visage.

« Ho, ho ho, » dit Sam en levant son café pour le saluer.

« La ferma, » marmonna Dean, qui se dirigea vers la machine à café. Il se versa une tasse, essayant d'ignorer l'expression joyeuse qu'arborait Sam et son regard insistant. Dean serra la mâchoire, prit une autre tasse du présentoir et Sam fit un sourire satisfait, ses fossettes se creusant.

« Hé, » le mit en garde Dean, se retournant enfin pour lui faire face.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit, non ? » Demanda Sam.

_C'était donc ça_, pensa Dean alors qu'il décidait de prendre les devants. « Eh bien, ça n'a pas été silencieux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Alors Cas est passé et vous êtes passés aux choses sérieuses ? »

« Tout ça parce que tu as demandé une livraison angélique, » confirma Dean. « J'imagine que tu n'as pas vu ça venir. »

Lorsqu'il dit cela, le visage de Sam se vida de toute expression si rapidement que la méfiance de Dean se mit en marche comme une sirène d'alarme.

« Sam ? » Demanda Dean, le regardant plus attentivement. Tout à coup, Sam regarda tout sauf Dean. « _Sam ?_ » Répéta Dean, resserrant les mains autour de la tasse à café. Sam grimaça.

« Tu nous as casés ensemble ? » Demanda Dean, perplexe.

« Non. »

Pas possible. Alors les guimauves, c'était l'idée qu'avait trouvé Sam pour les brancher ensemble ? Ou alors… Est-ce que Sam avait fait durer son affaire exprès ? « Comment est-ce que tu en es venu à penser que c'était une bonne idée ? » S'irrita Dean.

« Allez, » lâcha Sam. « Ce que tu as fait dans cette pièce était énorme comme un éléphant de la taille du Mont Rushmore. Ça se sentait dans chaque fichue pièce. Dans ta fichue voiture. »

« Je n'ai pas… » Commença Dean, mais Sam l'interrompit. Et tant pis s'il n'avait pas l'air exaspéré.

« Dean, je savais que ça allait dans cette direction depuis que Cas a lu '_La Mort à Venise_'. »

Sam inclina la tête comme si ça voulait dire quelque chose mais Dean continua de le fixer. Il jura qu'il ne savait pas quelle langue parlait Sam.

Sam leva les sourcils. « Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Cas rêvassait à chaque fois qu'il te voyait pendant des semaines après ça. »

Dean appuya sa hanche contre le comptoir, pensant qu'il devrait prendre du café. Il regarda la tasse et essaya d'imaginer Cas rêvassant mais son esprit s'ensablait comme un poisson échoué.

Sam secoua la tête. « Je croyais que tu t'en rendrais compte un jour ou l'autre mais, vieux, tu ne l'as jamais fait. Ça faisait mal au cœur à voir. »

« Alors quoi ? » Dit Dean en s'éclaircissant la gorge. « Tu as simplement supposé que j'étais de ce bord-là ? »

Le regard qu'il lui donna en dit long.

Dean ferma une main sur le bord du comptoir et il prit le temps d'assimiler ce que Sam lui avait dit. Lentement. Il se demanda s'il devrait être en colère contre lui-même ou contre Sam mais finalement, tout ce à quoi il pensa fut : Ce n'était pas si étonnement qu'il n'ait pas eu de mal à convaincre Cas de rester.

Dean prit une gorgée de Café et il sourit il ne put s'en empêcher. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait Sam sourire, lui aussi.

« Joyeux Noël, frérot. »

FIN

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé la lecture de cette histoire~<p>

De mon côté, je participe au Sterek Big Bang de cette année en tant qu'artiste ma date de postage est le 24 Janvier (je posterai quelque chose sur mon tumblr, si vous êtes intéressés) il est possible que je poste un oneshot entre temps.

Tous mes meilleurs vœux pour cette année, que 2015 soit rempli de bonheur et d'amour ainsi que de pleins de bonnes choses, telles que la santé.


End file.
